The Embarrassing Moment
by UPlover
Summary: Russell is sick in school and doesn't want to go back because he's too embarrassed. Is it all in his head or will he go back? I hope you enjoy this story! I don't own Pixar!
1. Chapter 1

Russell poured his milk into the cheerios as he sat at the table that Tuesday on a cold day in January as Carl and Rosemary were talking outside. It seemed as if they were having car troubles by the way it sounded. Today was the day where they were going to go to an entertainment day at Shady Oaks where singers would come and sing to the seniors. If they got the car running then they'd be able to go.  
Russell ate his breakfast slowly. His spoon felt heavier this morning. He ate a few spoonfuls of cereal and stopped eating for a moment, not hungry at all.  
Dug walked into the kitchen with his usual happiness but his smile soon vanished once he looked at Russell. "Young master, you don't look well."  
"I know." Russell answered in a sick, tired way. "Do you think you should stay home?" the dog asked looking over the boy's pale looking face. Russell was about to answer yes when he kept listening to Carl and Rosemary's conversation.  
"I think we have to take the car in. I don't know if we're going to make it to the entertainment day Carl."  
"No Rosy, I've been waiting weeks for this. We're going no matter what. We can just take the car to the garage and walk to Shady Oaks because it's close by."  
"What about your car, can't we take that?"  
"It's been acting strangely as well. I'll get that fixed some other time. I really don't want to miss this Rosy. I missed it last year and you told me missed my favorite singer. He may come back this year. Besides you go to this every year and you never want to miss it."  
Russell sighed. "I can't ruin their plans Dug. Mr. Fredricksen really wants to go." Russell said. "Are you sure you'd be able to make it through the day young master?" Dug asked making sure. He never saw the young master like this before? His face was so pale and he looked as if he didn't have the energy to do anything. "I'm sure Dug. I'll probably be better in the afternoon. Maybe this is only for the morning. I'm probably just really hungry and don't even know it."  
Russell really didn't want to go to school but he knew Carl would be angry with him if he ruined his day. He'd been talking about this ever since Christmas. Besides there was a reason he needed to be in school. He needed to give in his book report so he wouldn't lose points. He worked for a month on the three page essay. He could make it through the day, he knew he could do it.

The bus would be here any minute. Russell grabbed his backpack and threw his coat on along with his hat and mittens and walked out to the snow.

"Good morning Russell." Carl and Rosemary greeted both getting into the car. "Good morning."  
"Remember to go to Emily's house after school Russell. We'll pick you up by dinner time." Carl said to him.  
"Sure." He didn't know why he had to go to Emily's. Didn't he trust him when he went home with the dogs? For a moment Russell seriously wanted to tell them he wasn't feeling well, but they looked too excited. They were too busy to even look at him.  
"See you later tonight." Carl said as he looked at Russell the second Rosemary drove away.  
Carl glanced back at Russell.  
Did he look unwell?  
The bus came.  
Russell got on and sat down.  
"Hi Russell." Emily greeted him in the seat next to him. "Did you finish your book report?"  
"Yes."

"What do you want my Mom to make for us once we're home? She has those little pizza's."

Russell didn't want to think about food. "Sounds good." He said.  
Emily noticed Russell's pale, unwell looking face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah fine."  
Russell spoke no more. School would take his mind off his strange feeling stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

"... Something untrue that is said to others... does anybody know what this vocab word is?... Something untrue and it will hurt a person's feelings... Anybody..."  
Russell's look of drowsiness was mimicked by everyone since it was morning. He was the only one who truly looked sick though. That morning he was the last to enter the room when he usually was the first. Kevin hit him against his locker when he went by and the announcement announced that the nurse would not be in today. He felt a little worse from when he woke up this morning but he tried not to think about it.  
"... rumor everyone, the word is rumor people... come on wake up class... what is a flood? Jenny?"  
Russell couldn't focus. He had a headache and he couldn't keep his eyes open His stomach made queasy churns, feeling worse every minute. Maybe If I don't move, I'll feel better, Russell said to himself in his mind. Carl was having a good time probably. Why would he want to interrupt Carl's day with a call to say he was sick?  
"... Correct... cheered, the kids cheered for their friend..."  
Russell wiped sweat off from his warm forehead, not paying attention. If he wasn't feeling this way he'd be taking full participation, talking away about each answer.  
"... what is larvae, Russell?"  
"Huh?"  
"Have you been paying attention Russell? What is larvae?"

What was larvae? He knew this? He buried for the answer inside his pounding head.  
"... The-The immature point of a bug..."  
"That is correct." Mrs. Carmody said as she walked over to the cubbord. Mrs. Carmody pulled out a jar of, what looked like disgusting worms in something died in blue. "This ladies and gentleman is larvae. We'll be looking at this more tomorrow." she said placing it on the desk. Just looking at the jar made Russell feel queasy. It was disgusting.  
Kevin raised his hand. "Mrs. Carmody can we take the larvae out of the jar?"  
The class eewed.  
"No Kevin, I think the larvae will stay in the jar where it belongs. We'll be looking at these more tomorrow. Now I think we all need to wake ourselves up. Kevin, you've been wide awake how about your row start us off with the book reports."  
Kevin sighed. "Okay."  
Kevin walked up to the front of the room.  
"My story was about Big Foot and his bad day. He accidentally squashes a princess making blood spurt out from her lungs... I didn't feel sorry for the princess... Big Foot was angry... He spit out her guts and bones... Big Foot was roasted that night and he was cut into pieces enjoyed by all the warriors. So read Big Foot and his Bad Day. The end."  
Russell's stomach hurt. His head beat in pain and he was sweating. His eyes were blurry and he felt weak barely able to keep his head up from his desk. Every word that Kevin said made him feel sick.  
"Thank you Kevin you may sit," Mrs. Carmody said also disgusted with the story. "Try to read a less gory book next time. Next in Kevin's row may go."  
"Are you alright Russell?"  
Russell turned to Brandon. He looked worriedly at Russell. Brandon was his best friend, almost like a brother to him. He was also a wilderness explorer.  
"Yeah."  
"You look sick."  
"I'm fine." Russell turned away from Brandon knowing that he was suspicious. He just kept listening to the stories.  
"... And she scooped the wet dog into her arms..."  
"... They danced, they ran, they jumped..."  
"... The sewage smelled of dead rats and insects..."  
"... And over and down the bumpy hills they went. He enjoyed the bumps on the road. Going up each hill felt like a roller coaster that fell slowly to its destination..."  
The story was making Russell queasy by the minute. His stomach made a queasy twist.  
He raised his hand. "Mrs. Carmody?"  
"Yes Russell?" Mrs. Carmody asked. He was about to ask to go to the nurse but he'd be sent home making Carl come pick him up and miss his day of fun. "I... was wondering... if there was any such thing as Embarrassment City?"  
Some students laughed as Mrs. Carmody was not amused at all. "This is no time for jokes Russell. Carry on Emily." Mrs. Carmody said as Russell's head fell to the desk. His eyelids were heavy. He kept trying to pay attention. He picked his head up and stood up straight once Brandon looked at him.  
"... And the mouse..."  
"... The girl was finally asleep when..."  
"... And his wish came true..."  
"... The roller coaster went up, straight up to the highest point. Then it went down and back up and down again..."  
Russell imagined the roller coaster. It rose to the top until it suddenly dropped a long way to the bottom. He should have imagined that.  
"Mrs. Carmody I need..."  
Russell couldn't finish his sentence as he quickly leaned over the side of his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh Dear!_ Mrs. Carmody thought to herself as she got out from her chair.  
The classroom screamed all around the room as people who sat close to Russell backed their desks away from the disgusting mess.  
Russell leaned back up and looked dizzily around the room, not aware of what just happened for a moment. As soon as he heard the screams and saw how disgusted people were looking at him he never felt worse in his life.  
"That's disgusting!" Jimmy yelled to Russell.  
"What is wrong with him?!" Shannon yelled to Jenny.  
"That is so nasty Russell! EWW!" Emily yelled.

"Way to go Barfricksen! HAHA!" Kevin bellowed

"Disgusting!

"How gross!"  
"You should have stayed home!"  
"Way to mess the room up!"  
"EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW!"  
Immediately tears of shame welled up in Russell's eyes as he looked at the mess he made on the floor.  
"That is enough! Everybody be quiet right now!"  
Mrs. Carmody came to Russell and gently picked him out from his seat and walked him down the aisle as his friends cringed away from him, trying not to look at him.  
"Brandon would you be so kind as to take Russell to the office." Brandon, who was giving his roller coaster story up front, nodded and took his friend by the hand and lead him out into the hallway.  
"Kevin run and get the janitor! As for everyone else, stand up, hold your noses if you'd like and walk quietly out into the hallway so we can wait for the room to be cleaned."  
Brandon lead Russell into the hallway. Tears streamed down Russell's face as students ran out looking at him grossly and then avoiding him on the opposite wall. Russell longed for Carl, wanting his father to come and rescue him, but he was somewhere else having fun. Brandon was trying to make a comforting smile at Russell, but he couldn't return it since the most embarrassing thing in his life just had to happen in front of everyone, friends and an enemy.  
Mrs. Carmody came out from the room with a tissue in hand, looking frazzled, but still wearing a warm smile as she cleaned Russell's face off.  
"It's alright Russell, you just go lye down and you'll feel much better, don't worry about a thing." his teacher spoke.  
"But look at what I did!" Russell yelled with a sob in his throat, not knowing why she was smiling. She had to be angry with him for what he did to mess up the room.  
"That's okay! It happens to everyone sweetie. The worst is over, Brandon go on and take him to the office. Run along." she said as she walking away to gather up her students.  
Brandon put a comforting arm over his friend's shoulder but still kept his distance. Russell kept walking, letting Brandon guide him through the halls to the office. Russell kept on crying. "It's alright Russell." Brandon said gently. He wanted to tell him a story about his most embarrassing moment but it seemed Russell was too upset to pay attention.  
They came to the office. The announcements said that the nurse wasn't in today so who was there to take care of him? Russell stopped his sobs for a moment as Brandon opened the office door for him.  
"Ms. Emmens, Russell threw up!" Brandon announced to the whole office making teachers turn around to look at Russell.  
Russell hid his face behind his hands again sobbing. He heard the principal take cover in his office with another teacher and few others leaving to get back to work. Everyone was avoiding him! Nobody wanted to be a friend to a thrower upper.  
"Oh dear." Ms. Emmens said sympathetically.  
Brandon sat Russell in a chair as Ms. Emmens ended her conversation and put the phone down and came to the two boys. "Thank you Brandon you may go back to class." Brandon gave Russell's shoulder a comforting pat before he left.  
Ms. Emmens sat down next to Russell bringing a couple or tissues over to the bawling boy and looked the sick boy over seeing how unwell he looked. Whenever she saw the little boy he was energetic and had a story to tell, this time he looked miserable.  
"Russell do you think you're going to throw up again?"  
"I don't know!" Russell answered, tears falling from his eyes as he was given a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.  
Ms. Emmens lead him into a small room in the office with three beds and a small little bathroom. She let him rinse his mouth out before he was lead to a bed and was lied down.  
"Now you lye here and rest while we go phone your father so he cane come and take you home." she said putting a blanket over Russell.  
"But you can't." Russell spoke softly as his stomach was churning again. "He's at this entertainment day at Shady Oaks. He's been talking about it for months and he really wants to be there. Call Emily's parents, he wanted me to go there after school today."  
"Sure thing dear. You just rest here."  
Ms. Emmens left the door open a crack. Instead of sleeping like he wanted to he listened if she could get Emily's parents on the phone.  
She had no luck and put the phone down.  
What was he going to do if they weren't home?  
Suddenly that dreadful feeling returned as he quickly sat up looking for a bathroom. "Ms. Emmens I'm going to throw up again!"  
In an instant Ms. Emmens was holding Russell in front of the toilet.  
It's a good thing I'm a mother of three, otherwise you'd be dead meat if I wasn't used to this." Russell managed a weak smile as he was given a cup of water to rinse out.  
Russell was lead to the bed and once more and tucked in with a blanket. He was too exhausted and sick to even speak. "Don't worry honey, we'll find someone, when you open your eyes again someone we'll be here to take you home."  
Russell was left in the room, shedding tears over what he did and how terrible he felt. He was so ashamed. Everybody was going to tease or avoid him. He wanted Carl so badly. He didn't want to come back to school ever again. Everybody was going to make fun of him.  
He was weak and exhausted, feeling awful each moment as his stomach wouldn't settle. If nobody came he could stay until the end of the day for somebody to come and get him.  
It was passed 10:30.  
His eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Russell."  
Russell heard his name spoken as they sat on the bed. He opened his heavy eyes and turned from his side to his back.  
"Hi." He managed himself to say.  
"Hi kiddo, feel like going home?" Russell only nodded, feeling too sick to try and speak. "Alright come on let's go."  
The sheets were pulled off him and his coat was placed over his shoulders. "I have a taxi waiting."

A taxi? He was never in a taxi before. What if he got sick? The churning feeling returned once he got in the cab.  
"Hillcrest St please."

Hillcrest St? That's where he and Carl lived. Why would Emily's father take him there?

Russell finally lifted his head from the person's lap who he was placed in when they got in the car.

"Mr. Fredricksen!" Russell yelled pouncing up from his lap.

"Shh Russell, we'll be home soon." Carl said to him trying to push him back down.

"What are you doing here? You should be at Shady Oaks."  
Carl lied Russell into his lap again. "I need to take care of my sick little boy. Go to sleep." He said smoothing his hair.  
Russell wondered and wondered why Carl came to get him when he could have been having fun at Shady Oaks but the whole thing passed once he drifted off to sleep and before he knew it he was back home.  
Russell awoke with a horrible queasy feeling.  
"Hope you feel better little guy." Russell heard the cab drier say to him as he quickly climbed out from the taxi.  
Russell could feel it coming as they rushed into the house and down the hall to the bathroom.  
As Russell leaned over the toilet he felt Carl holding him which made him feel better. Even though Carl didn't want to be in here he still smiled at his little boy to make him feel better.  
Russell climbed into bed and finally rested his head into his pillow. He felt so much better now that he was in bed. Carl wet his head with a nice cold wash cloth and took his temperature. He returned to the room and give him a sizzley drink.

"Drink this, it'll make your stomach feel better."

It gave Russell a sneezy feeling but made it feel a bit better.

"Good boy, now you just rest. I'll be here if you need me.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Fredricksen."  
"What are you sorry for?"

"You should be at Shady Oaks having fun."

"Russell, I need to take care of you, it's more important." He smiled. It wasn't a true smile he knew. He hated him for what he did. He turned away from Carl in his pillow.

"I want to sleep now."

"You must be exhausted. I'll come in and check on you later. Rest well and you'll be better in the morning."

As soon as the door closed tears fell from Russell's eyes. He ruined his friends day and he ruined Carl's day. This was all his fault. Everybody hated him.


	5. Chapter 5

Russell never felt worse in his life. He'd gotten stomach flu two times when he was younger, but this was the worst he ever had it. He could barely hold himself up the last time he walked out from the bathroom late that night. The whole day he awoke from strange dreams along with constantly running into the bathroom.  
Carl was there for Russell every single moment. He began to get used to this, feeling more like a parents just taking care of Russell.  
Tears ran from Russell's eyes, he felt so grateful to Carl who had given up his planned day to spend at Shady Oaks to care of him. He was doing everything to try and make him feel better, even lifting his head from the pillows to give him a drink of water and lightly sponging his warm body.  
Russell heard the door open and the voice of Rosemary echoes around the house as he was just going to sleep. "... they had the greatest band ever and..."  
Carl shooshed Rosemary.  
"Rosemary please, Russell is sleeping. He's had stomach upset all day."  
"He had stomach flu?" Carl told her that Russell was sick but never what he was sick with. Rosemary began rushing down the hallway to Russell's room. "Carl you must be so exhausted why didn't you call? Poor little scout, he must be miserable."  
Carl stopped her from opening the door. "Rosemary, please you can see him in the morning. Russell is trying to sleep."  
Russell went to sleep, not even caring is she came into the room or not. He slept all through the night until the sun poked through the drapes the next morning.  
It was early 7 AM, the time he usually got up for school. He sat up but fell back into the pillows instantly. He felt too weak and exhausted just to move. His stomach felt better but he felt sweaty and sick.  
He could faintly make out Carl's voice in the kitchen talking on the phone with his school, telling them he wouldn't be in school today. Russell was relieved he didn't have to go, not wanting to relive the moment or go feeling this way.  
His water was on the desk. His mouth felt so dry that it felt as if it was in desert. He tried to reach the water but slumped into his pillows. He sighed, too exhausted.  
Russell dosed off, awakening to a wet wash cloth being moved across his sweaty head. Russell slowly opened his eyes, half awake as Carl gave him a light sponge bath. Russell held a thermometer in his mouth as he peaked at the clock seeing it was close to 10:00.  
"Well your temperatures down, that's good. Feeling any better?"  
"I guess. My stomach is better but I feel sweaty and exhausted." Russell couldn't remember if Carl called the school or not. It seemed like a dream. Even though it was just a few hours ago when he was talking on the phone it felt like a decade since everything happened. "I don't have to go to school right?"  
"No honey, you can stay home and rest." Carl grabbed the cup on his desk. "Here have some tea."  
"Tea?" Russell sat himself up a bit. "I thought grown ups only drank that stuff."  
"It's still good for when you're sick. Drink it."  
Russell took the cup, holding it tightly as he sipped it. "It tastes sweet."  
Carl smiled, making Russell tiredly smile back.  
Carl began moving the covers back and took Russell in his arms. "Take your pillow and we'll set you up on the couch." Russell never got to rest on the couch when he was sick. "I can actually rest on the couch?" Russell asked putting his head to Carl's shoulder. "Mmm hmm, you can rest here," Carl lied him into the pillow and pulled a blanket up. "Sleep, but not too much TV."  
Russell watched the TV, nibbling a piece of toast and learning how to smile again. Rosemary was out trying to retrieve her car. Russell began regaining his strength and beginning to feel better, but hopefully not better tomorrow. If he was Carl might make him go to school. He just had to be home schooled the rest of his life.  
By 1:45 Russell was bored. He tried to fall asleep but the TV distracted him. He was tired of sitting and if he weren't exhausted he'd get up and walk around.  
Carl came out into the living room. "Let's check your temperature."  
Russell held the thermometer in his mouth as Carl checked his head. "Your heads not warm and you aren't sweaty anymore." Russell prayed for just a small fever that could get him out from going to school tomorrow.  
"Well you don't have a fever anymore. You'll be fine. Enough to go back to school tomorrow." Carl said as Russell groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh great." he answered sarcastically.  
"Hmm I can tell you're better you're acting grouchy." Carl said putting the thermometer back in it's case. Russell had to think of a way to get out from going to school. Would everyone tease him, calling him names, like Russell Barfricksen? He loved school until this had to happen. The way all his friends looked at him, it was hatred and what they were saying to him.  
"Mr. Fredricksen do I have to go to school for the rest of my life?"  
"Yes, you do Russell. Besides isn't their a vocab test tomorrow?"  
"But do I seriously have to go tomorrow? I don't want to go back."  
Carl turned to Russell, tears setting in his eyes probably from how exhausted he was. "Russell, sweetie, you're just exhausted," Carl lightly pushed Russell down to the pillow, turned off the TV so it wouldn't distract him and smoothed his hair. "You're better Russell. Look I know the feeling of how a person doesn't want to go back to school after feeling this way but you're better. You can get through the day tomorrow can't you? You have the whole weekend to rest after."  
Tears came spilling out. "Yes I know I'm better Mr. Fredricksen but you don't know what happened!"  
Carl blinked, looking concerned. "What are you talking about?"  
"While in school! It was terrible Mr. Fredricksen," Russell sniffled. "I threw up on the floor in front of my whole class!"  
"Aww Russell, it was just an accident, everyone knows that. But why didn't you ask Mrs. Carmody to go to the nurse? And you could have asked me to stay home yesterday morning." Carl spoke.  
"How could I?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked confused

"You've been talking for months about what was going on at Shady Oaks and you wanted to go. I didn't want you to be mad at me!"  
"Mad at you for what?" Carl asked him.  
"For ruining your day! I didn't want you to hate me if I ruined your day!" Russell sobbed.  
Carl reached for a tissue and give it to Russell to blow his nose.  
"Russell, never in the world will I ever hate you. You could have asked me to stay home yesterday morning and I would have understood. I'm sorry you thought that."  
Russell wiped his tears away. He was so tired and upset that he looked miserable. "Come here."  
Carl hugged him tightly and shooshed him until the little boy was finally asleep. "You know what Russell, I saw how pale you looked when we drove away. I couldn't get you out of my head while I was at Shady Oaks. I don't even remember the songs that were played because I was thinking so much about you. In fact I would have rather spent the day with you when that call finally came in."

Russell snoozed in Carl's arms.

Carl moved him to his lap and snuggled him as he slept but felt guilty, not paying any attention to Russell and now he was way too embarrassed to go back to school. He had to think of way to get him to go back.  
His eyes soon closed also as he slept along with Russell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carl, Carl wake up."  
Carl opened his eyes to see Rosemary. "Hey how long has he been asleep?" she asked. "About an hour or so." Carl whispered.  
"Here let me take over."  
"Rosy, Russell won't go back to school. He got sick during class and he thinks that everybody's going to make fun of him when he goes back."  
A smile came to rosemary's face as she bent down to the sleeping Russell. "Well it's time for a childhood story."  
She began shaking the little boy gently. "Hey baby doll, you don't want to sleep the whole night away."  
Russell opened his eyes and turned to see Rosemary.  
"Hi Aunt Rosy." Russell tiredly said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Aw, I haven't seen my sick little nephew yet. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm better."  
"And why aren't you cheery about it. Stomach flu stinks. I'd be glad that it was over."  
"Mr. Fredricksen says I have to go back to school tomorrow." Russell said in a moaning way. "And is this all because of your embarrassing moment?"  
Russell only nodded.  
"Sweetie, you're not the only or first person in the world who has thrown up in class. Doesn't it happen at your school?"  
It was true? He always heard the 'alarm' whenever it happened. There were screams from the classroom and then seeing the grossed out classroom lining up in the hallway along with the teacher speaking to the person who threw up and then walking passed the classroom.  
"Yeah."  
"Russell, when I was ten years old I threw up in front of my whole cafeteria."  
Russell's eyes grew. "Really? You must have been so embarrassed Aunt Rosemary!"  
"I was but everyone who was in the cafeteria that day made me get well cards." Russell thought for a moment. Would the class make him get well cards? That would be good if they all did feel bad for him.  
"Go to school tomorrow. Nobody will make fun of you."  
There was a knock at the door as Carl went to answer and was greeted by Emily. "Hello Emily, how are you?" Carl asked the little girl. "I'm good Mr. Fredricksen, is Russell feeling better?" she asked.  
"Yes but I don't want you coming in, Russell will be in school tomorrow. What's that?" Carl asked seeing the envelope in her hands.  
"The class made these for Russell today. We hope he comes back tomorrow, it's too quiet without him."  
Carl laughed. "I'm sure it was. It's always different without him talking or being energetic. Thanks for stopping by Emily."  
"Who was that?" Russell asked when Carl came back into the room.  
"Emily, the class made something for you." Russell took the envelope. It said, "GET WELL RUSSELL, FEEL BETTER' on the front. Russell opened it and out spilled a bunch of get well cards. "Get well cards!"

'Russell I hope you feel better and that you'll be back tomorrow. We all miss you. And if you heard me, you're not disgusting.'  
-Emily

'Hope you're better soon Russell. Come back soon because it's too quiet without you. I'm sorry for what I said. Stomach flu stinks.'  
-Shannon

'Hope you're back Monday. Feel better soon. I have always hated the flu.'  
- Jimmy

'Hope you don't throw your intestines up.'  
-Kevin

'Don't feel bad Russell, it happens to everyone, including me. I'm tell you that story another time. Be back tomorrow or I'll eat your pencils.'  
-Brandon

"So are you going to school tomorrow?" carl asked smiling at the little boy. Russell smiled up at the two, so happy and cheered up from the miserable two days.  
"Yeah of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Russell walked into the classroom Friday morning and gave his absent note to his teacher.  
"Hello Russell, are you feeling better?" Mrs. Carmody asked the little boy when he came up to her desk giving her his note of absence. "Much better, I can give my book report today right?" Russell asked. "Of course that is the first thing we'll do."  
"I won't get points taken off right, for it being late?"  
"Of course not Russell, don't worry about a thing."  
Russell walked to his desk.  
"Hey Russell how are you feeling?" Brandon asked. "Much better. You don't want to know how terrible Friday was. Thanks for the cards by the way."  
"It was my idea." Jenny said. "Because I felt bad about what I said."  
"Well they defiantly cheered me up."  
"You're so glad you weren't here yesterday Russell."  
"Why?"  
"Because we had to look at the disgusting larvae and wile during lunch Kevin let them all loose. The classroom was crawling with bugs. Kevin is suspended for a week." Emily explained.  
"Well I'm glad I wasn't here yesterday."  
The bell rang as they all sat in their seats, listened to the announcements and said the pledge.  
"Now before we begin our vocabulary test we have one more book report. Russell come up and knock us dead."  
Russell walked up to the front of the room and looked at the cheerful faces of all his friends. He was so glad he came back.  
"The book that I read was Ramona Quimby Age 8 by Beverly Cleary..."


End file.
